


behind the counter

by 94chaes



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 21:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14860743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/94chaes/pseuds/94chaes
Summary: just instances where hyungwon thinks being a barista at overdose is interesting





	1. Chapter 1

hyungwon stares aimlessly at the empty cup of iced americano that he was drinking a few minutes back, tempted to make himself a new one. he glances over the counter, unsurpringly finding that the café is void of any human interaction. he glances at the clock, its pretty self explanatory as to why the establishment is always empty when its time for his shifts. also the reason why he took it. he can get paid for staring at chairs and tables until he burns holes in it. unless it was an exam week, things can get really weird when college students are sleep deprived. one of the few things he have been repressing in his mind.

hyungwon shudders. the image of jooheon crying on the café for hours while belting out exo’s lightsaber stuck in his mind, his manager looking at him in the nastiest way possible. it was also the night where his manager left the shop without an explanation and hyungwon haven’t seen him since then - he thanked jooheon for it, too.

he never really liked his first manager.

the bell chimes, pulling him out of the memory. he was greeted by a small man making his way towards him, pile of papers in his hands, mumbling under his breath. hyungwon straightens up, preparing to greet the small, pink haired man when he came into a halt.

“yoo kihyun? when did you dye your hair pink?” he asks, just as his friend looked up from his papers upon the mention of his name. kihyun only offered him a tired smile before placing first his order, he then puts his fingers up to his newly dyed pink hair and scowls, as if remembering a sour memory. “a few weeks ago, it was a stupid dare.” he says.

hyungwon clicks his tounge in acknowledgement, he knew who the person behind it already. jackson has been out and about talking about winning some dare over the weekend when he came to visit, but he did not dare mentioning it to the older.

he stays silent,  whipping up a double shot of espresso for the older man. kihyun stands idly in front of him, not knowing what to do. hyungwon notices the older’s dilemma and shoos him towards the nearest table. kihyun had never complied with any of hyungwon’s commands before, not even the simplest ones, but he guesses being stressed over college have given him a chance to experience it. hyungwon’s lips twitches upwards in amusement, watching as kihyun lugged his way to the table and slumps, organizing his papers.

hyungwon then delivered the drink to kihyun, who is getting creepy by the minute as he kept on talking to himself. the lanky man watches behind the counter, slightly worried for the sanity of his friend. he have never seen kihyun in this state before, his friend has always been the most composed out of their circle of friends. now seeing him lose his mind over the state of equilibrium and some terms hyungwon doesn’t know about, it’s quite amusing.

“what did i ever do to science for it to torture me like this?!” he overhears, and he decided that his friend have gone over the edge a little bit more than usual that hyungwon felt slightly worried for him.

hyungwon tears his eyes away from kihyun, pained by the loss of his friend’s sanity. he have been crying over an hour and a half while screaming the formula for the law of acceleration, and while eating some of the blueberry muffins hyungwon gave him for some comfort. he looks around, thankfully no one is seeing the mess kihyun is – considering that he’s now clutching his papers on the floor.

hyungwon shakes his head in shame. and continues on his duties while keeping an eye on his friend, who kept on bawling his eyes out cursing on aristotle.

“math is so fucking hard!” the older man shouts at no one in particular, but keeps on reading the materials anyway. the pages must’ve been wet with all the tears he have shed.

“is he okay?” hyungwon nearly chokes on the donut he had been munching for the past minutes, keeping an eye on kihyun. minseok hands him a cup of water before turning to kihyun. “is he drunk?” he asks for the second time. hyungwon shrugs. “who knows.”

 

kihyun notices the two and waves at them, making hyungwon and minseok smile forcefully at him.

it was nearly 5 in the morning when kihyun decides to go home, much to his relief. it has been a trouble not letting the older do something stupid. hyungwon smiles fondly when kihyun weirdly hugged him out of the blue, mumbling something about keeping him in check, although hyungwon would probably never see him again.


	2. Chapter 2

hyungwon takes a break from mopping the floor, his eyes unconsciously scanning the whole coffee shop, not really sure what he wanted to see.

he sees mark tuan chilling on his favorite spot, humming some kind of tune hyungwon remembers listening to on changkyun’s playlist, and a peaceful looking park jinyoung reading a book in front of him.

hyungwon lets out a soft sound at the sight and glances at the rest of the room. he really didn’t know what he’s looking for but his eyes lands on his good friend, park chanyeol, waiting for his boss to come out of the staff room just like any other day.

he swipes table #5 when he sees a familiar figure resting on the booth, probably asleep. he cautiously takes a step forward, he really didn’t notice that this booth has been empty since his arrival at the coffee shop.

yugyeom took a leave of absence because of his cold and hyungwon had no other choice but to cover his friend’s shift.

“jooheon?” hyungwon whispers, poking the man’s butt with a mop. “lee jooheon?” he tries prodding jooheon’s legs more, but there isn’t any response.

“he’s still there?” hyungwon shrieks at the sudden voice, alarming everyone inside the cafe including minseok, who opens the staff room door in a rush. lee wonho, his other co-worker, smiles sheepishly besides him.

“you okay, won?” minseok calls out from the counter. both wonho and hyungwon nodded and everyone went back to their business much to hyungwon’s relief.

“what do you mean he’s still there?”

wonho shrugs, poking jooheon’s butt while the latter still in deep sleep. hyungwon’s confused as to why minseok hasn’t kicked jooheon’s ass out the coffee shop or why did their mutual friend end up passing out on the booth.

“i saw him this morning… completely scared out of his wits, by the way.” wonho supplies information, slotting himself on the other side of the booth. “and i let him sleep for a little while on this booth.”

hyungwon blinks, glancing from jooheon’s passed out self and to wonho, who’s sipping an iced americano hyungwon doesn’t know the older was holding.

“he hasn’t woken up yet since. minseok was too kind letting him stay the night while i finish my shift.” hyungwon clicks his tounge, acknowledging wonho’s explanation. he makes sure to leave a muffin and a hot coffee in the table.

he whips out his phone to text jooheon’s roommate shownu.

**wonnie**

hyung, jooheon’s passed out here at the café, mind explaining whats going on?

wonho told me he was scared shitless

**hyunwoo hyung**

so that’s where he is!

sorry…  minhyuk and i got loud last night and i was so sure he was asleep by the time we were.. doing it.

**wonnie**

what the fuck

are you serious?

**hyunwoo hyung**

just… tell him to come home and im so sorry about the inconvience.

hyungwon heaves a sigh before telling wonho what happened the night before. they both symphatized jooheon before making sure to wake him up.

“they were loud as fuck, man.” jooheon says, rapidly wiping his eyes out of sleep. “and i… please don’t tell him this… saw them doing it and then i completely ran out and chose to sleep here.”

hyungwon and wonho almost choked on their drinks, minseok carefully put some napkins on their table. hyungwon knows how much of a neat freak his boss was and thanked him for it. jooheon sheepishly smiles in return, sipping his coffee nonchalantly.

“and now i’m scarred for life.” jooheon ended his story, leaving hyungwon conflicted on whether to laugh or to cry because of it. “you guys don’t happen to be searching for new roommates aren’t you?”

both wonho and hyungwon looks away, the possibility of being roommates with jooheon seems exhausting for the both of them, considering that he’s always loud.

but he looks back at jooheon’s pleading eyes, sighs, and nodded.

“thank you so much hyungwon hyung!” he’s then tackled by (his roommate, apparently) jooheon, relief flooding his face. hyungwon couldn’t help but to pinch the younger’s cheeks. wonho smiles at the interaction, taking a bite out of hyungwon’s muffin.

“i love you, hyungwon hyung!!” jooheon proclaims, still clinging to hyungwon, whereas the tall man just chuckles in return, internally preparing himself for a life with lee jooheon as his roommate.

**wonnie**

thanks to you, jooheon’s my roommate.

**hyunwoo hyung**

so that’s where he’s going. he just dramatically packed his stuff and proclaims you’re his new favorite hyung

**wonnie**

he’ll come back there sooner

**hyunwoo hyung**

i’m betting a week and you’ll return him to me

**wonnie**

a week?!

how bad could it be?


	3. Chapter 3

the answer is, pretty bad.

hyungwon sluggishly walks towards the coffee shop, his ears deaf by the sound of jooheon’s computer game from last night that he didn’t get enough sleep. and if anything, hyungwon loves getting full hours of sleep, or more.

“good morning, wo – hey are you okay?” minseok stops halfway, dropping his rag and walking up to where a zombie-like hyungwon is. yugyeom drops his cups and rushes towards the tall man too.

“are you… okay?” minseok asks again, and hyungwon doesn’t know whether to nod or to shrug, so he did both. minseok and yugyeom both looked at their colleague in concern.

“whip up some coffee. hey, won, do you want to lay down for a bit?” minseok says, and hyungwon just wants to hug his boss for his unending kindness.

“jooheon… too loud…” he tries to say, sleepiness evident in his voice. “can’t… sleep. too loud…”

minseok nods, and ushers hyungwon to the staff room. there aren’t many people in the café, anyway. so he lays hyungwon down the couch inside his office and leaves him for a bit. he’s about to take on hyungwon’s chores when one of his friends comes in.

“changkyun, right?” minseok says, getting the younger man’s attention. changkyun nods, confusion evident on his face.

“your friend, hyungwon, he’s passed out inside my office… would you mind looking after him?”

changkyun immediately perked up and nodded, forgetting the main reason why he came inside the coffee shop, his latte out of his mind as soon as he walks inside minseok’s office.

“he didn’t get enough sleep, didn’t he?” the younger says, making minseok nod. hyungwon couldn’t decipher what the voices he was hearing was saying, but he can’t quite sleep when they’re being too loud.

“shut.. up.. can’t sleep.”

changkyun chuckles and soothes hyungwon’s creased forehead. he turns to look at hyungwon’s boss who was watching them by the door frame.

“he’s always like this when he doesn’t get enough sleep. it’s like… all his energy and his system shuts down whenever he don’t have his full hours of sleep. he might or might not be sick after this.” changkyun eyes hyungwon worrily, as if remembering a certain incident. he grabs the tall man’s hand and draws circles on them, making hyungwon relax in the gesture.

hyungwon tries to fight a smile while having lulled into sleep. he couldn’t quite believe how their youngest have managed to keep track on all these things, nonetheless come to help.

“oh and yeah what’s your order? you might want your coffee. don’t worry, it’s in the house.” minseok says, walking outside the door.

“oh i want some latte.”

minseok nodded and changkyun sits on the floor besides the couch, still drawing circles on hyungwon’s hand with his thumb.

“i’m not… tired. it’s okay…” hyungwon says, opening his eyes with difficulty. he isn’t sure whether he just wanted changkyun not to worry or to give jooheon a piece of his mind after getting some consciousness. he should’ve talked to his roommate after the first incident.

“just… jooheon and his… loud ass games are keeping me up at night but i don’t wanna say it to him because he might get sad.” he tries to explain to changkyun who’s snorting in return.

“you need to stop baby-ing jooheon or me, hyung.” changkyun said, pulling his phone out of his pants pocket and snapped a picture of groggy hyungwon and sent it to the group chat.

“i’ll let shownu hyung pick up joo later and you can rest. also, they’re all on their way here.”

“what have you done?”

**kyunnie**

look at this

**yooki**

shfsd i wanna punch

**minhyukkie**

you mean *squish

**heoney**

i love hyungwonnie hyung

**kyunnie**

yeah get out of his apartment before i make you

he’s been getting less sleep ever since you came ☹

**heoney**

oh no

as long as minhyuk and shownu hyung keep the common rooms clean and free from their nasty… shit

**yooki**

im heading over the coffee shop to see this in person brb

**Author's Note:**

> lmao idk what to do


End file.
